Blizzardmoon
B L I Z Z A R D "People cry not because they are weak." "They cry becuse they were strong for too long." M O O N D E S C R I P T I O N '' '''Name breakdown' Blizzard - For his long white fur Moon - For his eyes, which are almost like two full moons. Appearance Blizzardmoon is a pure white tom with blind, frosted eyes. His fur is is a long length and is very smooth and soft. The fur enables him to stay warm in leaf-bare, but he really can't do anything in green leaf. He looks like a very strong tom, but really its just his long fur tha makes him look larger. He is actually a little bit small compared to other toms. P E R S O N A L I T Y Despite the obvious facts, Blizzard is a clean freak. Every thing he comes across must be clean!! Usually, he can't clean things on his own, so usually he just asks someone else to "polish" something up. Usually he is blunt and unapproachable, and it actually takes an effort approach him. He also has a distaste for the idea of authority, although he respects structure and disipline. He is known to be quite sadistic, after his littermates left CrescentClan, and since he stayed, he decided to be loyal to crescentclan but he still doesn't believ in StarClan. He won't accept that when he dies, he'll be able to see, and be a normal caat and hunt with the stars. Positive traits Sensible Responsible Loyal Neutral traits Quiet Observant Uncomplaining Negative traits Cold Overcritical Humourless Stubborn Clean Freak Likes and Dislikes Likes : Scent : Thyme Prey : Finch Season : Leaf bare Scarves The snow The wilderness Freedom Dislikes Scent : Mint and berries Prey : Squirrel Season : New leaf and Green leaf Fire Isolation Small spaces Disrespect S K I L L S E T Statistics Leadership - 2/10 Sociability - 5/10 Hunting - 1/10 Swimming - 1/10 Climbing -0/10 Herbs - 6/10 Fighting - 3/10 Strength - 6/10 Stamina - 8/10 Stealth -2/10 Intelligence -7/10 Skills Strengths - His long fur makes him look strong and like a warrior. He can bristle and look like a huge ball of fluff. His fur keeps him warm, and protected. His blindness, sharpened his other senses, mostly hearing and scenting. He can scent a mouse outside of camp very easily. If an invasion were to occur, he would most likely protect elders or kits by blocking the entrance of their den. and would smell or hear an enemy's prescence. Weaknesses - His blindness , limits his actions. He cannot climb trees, he would definitely not be able to swim or hunt. His fighting skills consist of only of self-defence and blocking. He is easily hurt, although he doesn't show it. He is very weak, and feeble despite the fact he looks broad and strong. His one true weakness however, is if you somehow make him dirty. Then he will heistate and well... yeh. Offence - Blizzard attacks blindly, with his front paws, jabbing in front. His stratedgy is to back up to a corner, and suddenly start jabbing, and slapping with his tail. He doesn't care if his attacker was his closest friend. He only has loyalty to cc not its residents. Defence - Blizzard's way of protecting him self is curling up into a ball, and endures the pain. He also blocks with his front paws. Phsyical strengths - The only great thing about his physique is his fur. Mental strengths - He tends to keep it all inside, and will eventually "let it go! let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" ''Yeh... that sorta thing. B A C K S T O R Y TBA R E L A T I O N S OC | What they are to Blizzard| Opinion Thawpaw - Acquaintence - ''He seems like a nice cat. He also seems like a clean cat. He's voice reminds me of the wind, and he smells like freshly grown flowers with a hint of maple. '' Scaredfrost - Acquaintence - ''Honestly, she seems like a cat who hides things. I'm sure she has a secret. I haven't been around her yet. hmm.... they say she has a knack for getting her paws dirty. Maybe i should stay away from her... E X T R A S Quotes : "Even though I can't see, I can still sense your heart's desire to hurt others. It '''burns.'"'' "Filth. Absolute filthe." Medical conditions : Allergic to mint and all sorts of berries. Also slightly Allergic to dust pollen but he only says that as an excuse for his clean freakiness. Objects of Impotance : Blizzard, had a scarf he wore before hw escaped and came to crescentclan with his littermates. He was very attched to it but he hid it away before he entered the crescentclan camp. He hid it in a strong smelling lavender bush, near camp and often goes to it. He was told that it was the colour of the sky, the colour of the sea and the colour of some cats eyes. So he called it the blue scarf. He spends his sparenights cleaning it, and sometimes moving it to a thyme bush to weaken the lavender scent. Fears : Blizzard's greatest fear, believe it or not, is to be able to see. He fears it greatly, but longs for it at the same time. One of the only things he is indecieve on. Category:Feline Category:Original Character